


Make the call.

by CountlessUntruths (KaliCephirot)



Series: Blood and Flowers - Weiss Kreuz ficlets and drabbles [1]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-25
Updated: 2008-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 00:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8644930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliCephirot/pseuds/CountlessUntruths
Summary: Mamoru, Nagi, and first times.





	

_And you make boundaries you'd never dream to cross, And if you happen to you wake completely lost._

Mamoru's stomach clenches painfully the first time he realizes that he has to order Weiss to kill someone. Not because the man doesn't deserve it. He wouldn't doubt to kill him, not even for a second after having read through his file.

But it's different when he's the one that is going to have to give the orders, the one that is going to be waiting to learn if something went wrong.

'I can't do it,' he realizes. Not this. Not like this.

Nagi, sitting across of him, raises an eyebrow.

Mamoru takes a deep breath and makes the call.


End file.
